2014 2nd Live Collection
2014 2nd Live Collection is the 7th wave of clothes for the arcade game published by Takara Tomy, A.R.T.S. and Alouette Games. The featured brands include Baby Monster, Twinkle Ribbon, Candy Alamode, and Holic Trick. This also features RONI. This collection was released in late September 2014 along with Encore Coord Limited Live. They released a second wave of clothing during late October. Coordlist Twinkle Ribbon *SoLaMi♡SMILE L Team Cyalume Coord *Fairy Tale Frosting Cookies Coord *Fairy Tale Freshly Baked Cookies Coord *Popcorn Pompom Coord *Choco Whip Mix Mix Coord *Cotton Candy Fluffy Coord Candy Alamode *SoLaMi♡SMILE M Team Cyalume Coord *Natural Frog Coord Holic Trick *SoLaMi♡SMILE S Team Cyalume Coord *British Gentle Coord *British Mint Coord *British Sunlight Coord *Gothic Lace Coord *Gothic Lace Chocolate Coord *Gothic Lace Strawberry Coord *Celebrity Pirate Coord *Empress Pirate Coord *Vivid Pirate Coord Baby Monster *Baby Monster Cyalume Coord *Eternal Punk Coord *Unique Paint Bat Coord *Passion Paint Bat Coord *Cold Paint Bat Coord *China Rock Coord *China Rock Honey Coord *China Rock Forest Coord *Visual Psychedelic Coord *Visual Red Wine Coord *Glitter Tomboy Coord *Glitter Style Coord *Dressing Pafé S Team Cyalume Coord Fortune Party *Dressing Pafé D Team Cyalume Coord *Dressing Pafé R Team Cyalume Coord *Twin Gingham Coord *Fresh Marching Star Coord *Sapphire Marching Star Coord *Amethyst Marching Star Coord *Shooting Dream Coord *Shooting Spark Coord *Shooting Star Coord *Sailor Ruffle Coord *Sailor Shine Ruffle Coord *Sailor Ocean Ruffle Coord *Check School Idol Coord *Check Fresh Idol Coord Marionette Mu *Marionette Mu Cyalume Coord *Angelic Dolly Coord *Crystal Snow Princess Coord *Holy Snow Princess Coord *Gorgeous Pearl Coord *Sparkle Mermaid Coord *Fairy Mermaid Coord *Asian Exotic Coord *Asian Charming Coord *Marigold Elegance Coord *Sweet Elegance Coord *Frozen Elegance Coord Prism Stone * Polka Dot Laala Coord * Mirei Layered Sweater Coord * Checkered Sophie Coord * Shirt and Tie Shion Coord * Dorothy Long Divided Coord * Leona Long Divided Coord * Denim Cosmo Coord RONI * RONI Two-Toned Feather Coord Bukigami *Tiger Bat Coord *Cow Bat Coord Trivia *This is Baby Monster's collection debut. *All of the clothing from Prism Stone are the main characters' outside-of-PriPara casual outfits. Anime Coord Gallery Pripara Opening Mircale Paradise Screen Shot 09.jpg|SoLaMi♡SMILE L Team Cyalume Coord|link=SoLaMi♡SMILE L Team Cyalume Coord 9SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png|SoLaMi♡SMILE M Team Cyalume Coord|link=SoLaMi♡SMILE M Team Cyalume Coord 8SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png|SoLaMi♡SMILE S Team Cyalume Coord|link=SoLaMi♡SMILE S Team Cyalume Coord 30DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png|Baby Monster Cyalume Coord|link=Baby Monster Cyalume Coord PriPara - 15 110 07.png|Eternal Punk Coord|link=Eternal Punk Coord PriPara - 15 110 15.png|China Rock Coord|link=China Rock Coord PriPara - 15 110 14.png|China Rock Forest Coord|link=China Rock Forest Coord PriPara - 15 110 13.png|China Rock Honey Coord|link=China Rock Honey Coord PriPara - 16 118 21.png|Natural Frog Coord|link=Natural Frog Coord PriPara - 18 110 25.png|Fresh Marching Star Coord|link=Fresh Marching Star Coord PriPara - 18 110 26.png|Sapphire Marching Star Coord|link=Sapphire Marching Star Coord PriPara - 18 110 27.png|Amethyst Marching Star Coord|link=Amethyst Marching Star Coord PriPara - 16 118 27.png|Fairy Tale Frosting Cookies Coord|link=Fairy Tale Frosting Cookies Coord PriPara-20 18.45.png|Vivid Pirate Coord|link=Vivid Pirate Coord PriPara-20 18.55.png|Celebrity Pirate Coord|link=Celebrity Pirate Coord PriPara-20 19.07.png|Empress Pirate Coord|link=Empress Pirate Coord 141114 3.jpg|Denim Cosmo Coord|link=Denim Cosmo Coord 141114 4.jpg|Shirt and Tie Shion Coord|link=Shirt and Tie Shion Coord 141114 2.jpg|link=Dorothy Long Divided Coord 141114 1.jpg|Leona Long Divided Coord|link=Leona Long Divided Coord 141106 7.jpg|Checkered Sophie Coord|link=Checkered Sophie Coord 141106 4.jpg|Polka Dot Laala Coord|link=Polka Dot Laala Coord 141106 11.jpg|Mirei Layered Sweater Coord Category:Anime Category:Collection Category:Coordlist Category:Gameplay Category:2014 2nd Live Collection